Pick It Up
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Chan Yeol tidak akan tinggal diam ketika kekasihnya, Byun Baek Hyun, meninggalkannya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk 'menjemput'nya. A ChanBaek fanfiction! Rated M or NC-17! XD *such a pervy-headed* HAPPY END!


Title: Pick It Up

Writer: Phoenix Channie

Cast: ChanBaek / BaekYeol, mention!KaiSoo

Rate: **NC-17**

Genre: Romance, smut, bit angst.

Summary: Chan Yeol tidak akan tinggal diam ketika kekasihnya, Byun Baek Hyun, meninggalkannya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk _'menjemput'_nya. **A ChanBaek fanfiction! Rated M or NC-17! **XD *such a pervy-headed*** HAPPY END!**

**Warning: YAOI(boys love), Typos, NC, etc. **

Author's Note:

Somehow, I ended up wrote this fiction in the middle of night.

I can't slept, so this dirty thought flooded in my mind.

Then I decided to write this thing out.

Hope you enjoy it! :D

IT'S YAOI! [MALE X MALE]

IF U DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE, DON'T READ!

NO FLAME PLEASE~

Happy Reading^^~

Pick It Up

©Phoenix Channie

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ja-janganhh..." namja mungil itu memohon. Namun sahabatnya itu tidak mempedulikan protesannya. Ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding, membuat pipi chubbynya menempel pada dinding dingin itu.

"Wae?" tangan besarnya menyelip diantara tembok dan perut Baekhyun. Dengan cekatan ia membuka belt beserta zipper itu, menurunkan celana dan boxernya. Baekhyun sedikit bergetar merasakan udara dingin menerpa pantat telanjangnya.

"Hentikan, ini tidak benar!" suaranya naik, namun berusaha sepelan mungkin. Jujur saja, ia sangat takut seseorang akan melihat mereka dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Apanya yang tidak benar? Posisinya? Kau ingin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan diatas kasur denganku, Baekkie? Mian, tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi, baby." namja tinggi itu membuang dasi Baekhyun ke belakang. Membuka kancing kemeja putihnya, kemudian mengekspos bahu putih itu.

"Eunghh..." lenguhan tak sengaja lepas dari bibir tipis itu tat kala Chanyeol menghisap bahunya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia bisa merasakan penis namja itu menekan pantatnya. Benda itu terasa sangat besar, dan bertambah besar.

"Ti-tidak ahh..." Baekhyun berusaha menahan desahannya. Ia tahu, jika ia kalah kali ini, maka tak akan ada jalan kembali baginya. Meskipun penis besar yang sekarang sudah terlepas dari celana dan boxer yang mengganggu itu bergerak-gerak memukul pantatnya, membuatnya terangsang. Ia berusaha melawan, mendorong Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Sialnya, Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan itu dan menahannya ke tembok.

"Kau membuatku ingin bermain kasar, Baby~" Baekhyun menelan ludah mendengarnya. Jika Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu, ia pasti akan melakukannya.

"Janga-ARGHH-Mphhh..." dan benar saja, namja Park itu menusuk lubang Baekhyun dengan penisnya yang panjang dan besar. Tanpa pemanasan ataupun pelumas. Untunglah ia segera mencium Baekhyun. Kalau tidak, orangtuanya pasti masuk karena teriakan kerasnya. Air matanya mengalir dari sudut mata, menuruni pipnya. Sungguh sangat sakit, lubangnya seperti dirobek paksa. Ia sangat bersyukur Chanyeol tak langsung bergerak.

"Nghh... kau sangat nikmat Baekkie, sempit~" suara serak Chanyeol menerpa bibirnya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Penisnya yang sedari tadi bergesekan dengan dinding mulai terasa sakit. Ia mendorong pinggulnya kebelakang, bermaksud memberi spasi antara ia dan dinding. Sayangnya, Chanyeol menyalah artikan gerakannya sebagai permintaan untuk memulai.

"A-aah..." Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar desahan erotis Baekhyun, ketika ia menarik juniornya hingga tersisa ujungnya dari lubang sempit itu. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh, ia mendorong penisnya kembali bersarang disana.

"Ahhh Yeolliehh..." seringaiannya bertambah lebar mendengar namja mungil itu mendesahkan namanya. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan Baekhyun; beralih bergerilya di puting dan penis namja Byun itu. Kemudian memulai aksinya yang meberikan surga kenikmatan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Ah ah ah!"

Desahan penuh kenikmatan mengalun dari bibir tipis itu. Air liurnya mengalir hingga ke dagu, sedikit membasahi dinding putih itu. Tubuhnya bergerak naik turun menggesek dinding. Chanyeol terus menggerakkan penisnya in-out dari lubang basah dan ketat Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membuka dan menutup merasakan empat titik sensitifnya dimanja Chanyeol. Lehernya tengah dilumat oleh bibir tebal Chanyeol yang basah dan lengket. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya disana. Puting pink kecokelatannya dipelintir secara bergantian. Penisnya yang mengacung di remas kuat dan digerakkan memutar oleh Chanyeol. Dan yang paling menggairahkan, lubangnya yang diisi penis Chanyeol.

"Ngahhh ah ah..." Chanyeol menyodok lubangnya dengan kuat dan cepat. Menimbulkan suara kulit bertemu kulit yang keras. Bokongnya bergerak maju dan mundur mencari prostat Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhhh disanahh... lagi lagi!" tubuh mungil Baekhyun melengkung ke dekapan Chanyeol. Kakinya tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuh sendiri. Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun menyandar sepenuhnya padanya. Dengan tidak sabaran ia membimbing namja bertubuh kecil itu ke tempat tidurnya. Tetap menyodok lubang hangat itu dalam proses. Setelah berada di pinggir tempat tidur, ia mendorong Baekhyun, memposisikan tubuh namja mungil itu setengah menungging. Dengan kaki menginjak lantai, dan sebagian besar tubuh bagian atas menelungkup di tempat tidur.

"Oh shit! Rektum yang nikmat Baekkie!" Baekhyun mengerang kuat mendengar pujian, coret, perkataan kotor Chanyeol. Dengan sengaja ia mengeratkan lubangnya, menjepit penis Chanyeol yang bertambah besar ditiap sodokannya. Chanyeol mengerang seperti binatang buas. Bercinta dengan posisi seperti ini, sudah membuatnya ingin cum kapan saja. Dengan Baekhyun yang mengetatkan lubangnya, namja Park itu merasa puncaknya mendesak.

"C-Chanyeol aku... NYAHHHH~ " Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi menahan orgasme-nya. Tidak disaat Chanyeol menghujam prostatnya tanpa ampun, dan penisnya yang menggesek-gesek kasur memberi kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi pada tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar nikmat sampai tetesan terakhir dari penisnya mengalir.

"Ah ahh..." Baekhyun kembali mendesah, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Karena, sayangnya Chanyeol belum selesai. Penisnya masih berdiri tegak dan marah. Baekhyun hanya bisa meremas seprei sebagai penahannya agar tetap di tempat.

"Baekhyummm..." Chanyeol mengigit lehernya dengan cukup kuat, saat klimaksnya datang. Baekhyun mengerang kuat dibuatnya, buku jarinya telah memutih. Namja tinggi itu tetap menghujami pantat merah Baekhyun, hingga cairannya berhenti keluar.

"Hahhh..." dada keduanya naik-turun, berebut udara dengan rakus. Baekhyun bisa merasakan cairan Chanyeol memenuhi lubangnya, terasa hangat. Ia sedkit meringis ketika Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar. Beberapa cairan ikut keluar dalam prosesnya, mengalir ke paha mulusnya. Penisnya berkedut, mengingat betapa menggairahkannya cairan kental Chanyeol mengalir dari lubangnya.

Ia diam saja ketika Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, memakaikan kembali boxer beserta celananya dengan rapi. Mengingat ia terlalu capek, setelah sesi bercinta yang kasar barusan. Kemudian Chanyeol mengangkatnya bridal menuju jendela. Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar sangat menenangkan baginya. Namja itu memberi kecupan beberapa kali pada bibirnya.

"Dari semua tatanan rambutmu, aku lebih suka rambutmu setelah bercinta, Baekkie. Neomu Sexy~"

Baekhyun berusaha menahan semburat merah di pipinya dan hasrat untuk melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan Chanyeol. Namja ini benar-benar egois, bertindak seenaknya. Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata mulai mengalir di pipi chubbynya.

"Kenapa Chanyeol, kenapa kau datang kemari dan menghancurkan pernikahanku? Sekarang, bagaimana aku akan keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini?! Kau-kau- bajingan... hiks hiks..." ia memukuli dada bidang Chanyeol dengan keras.

Baekhyun merasa benar-benar hancur. Ia merasa apa yang mereka lakukan ini adalah kesalahan. Dulu mereka adalah dua sahabat akrab yang tak terpisahkan. Sampai suatu hari mereka mulai menyadari perasaan yang terlarang tumbuh diantara keduanya. Disuatu malam saat menginap di rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun terbangun ditengah malam dengan sepasang bibir tebal yang menempel di bibirnya sendiri. Awalnya ia mematung, hingga akhirnya realita menampar keras kewarasannya. Chanyeol sahabatnya, menciumnya tepat di bibir. Sahabat tidak seharusnya menciummu di bibir, apalagi kalian SESAMA namja.

Semenjak hari itu, hubungan persahabatan keduanya tidak pernah sama lagi. Baekhyun menjauh, dan tak menatap mata Chanyeol saat namja itu mengajaknya bicara, meminta maaf. Baekhyun tidak tahu, apakah Chanyeol terpengaruh pasangan fenomenal dari hoobae mereka, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang terang-terangan berpacaran. Dan dulunya mereka juga bersahabat, sangat akrab.

Baginya ini terasa tidak benar, karena itulah ia menghindari Chanyeol sebulan lebih. Namun saat jauh dari namja Park itu, semuanya terasa lebih salah lagi. Ia tidak bisa menjalani kehidupannya seperti dulu. Dada kirinya terasa sakit, rasanya sesak sekali saat melihat Chanyeol dari jauh. Namja tinggi itu tak terlihat bernyawa, tatapannya kosong dan penampilannya acak-acakan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, ia tak tahan lagi. Ia menemui namja Park itu di rumahnya disuatu siang. Hatinya terenyuh melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di lantai, memandangi bantal pisang pemberian Baekhyun tahun lalu. Ia segera memeluk namja itu, mengatakan ia menyayanginya. Hari itu sinar di mata Chanyeol kembali, ia tersenyum. Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia lagi, selain melihat senyuman sahabatnya kembali. Senyuman sahabatnya sangat berharga, tak ada yang melampauinya. Bahkan tidak sebanding dengan saat pertamanya. Ne, hari itu Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol melakukannya. Ia tahu ini semua suatu kesalahan, ia merasa hina dan berdosa. Tapi... Chanyeol sahabatnya, segala yang Baekhyun punya dan sayangi selain keluarga.

Beberapa waktu lalu disaat kelulusan dari high school, eomma Baekhyun mengetahui hubungan terlarang keduanya. Tak ada yang membuat hatimu lebih hancur lagi, selain melihat anakmu bergumul di ranjang dengan teman sesama namjanya. Mulai hari itu, Chanyeol dilarang keras menemui Baekhyun. Appa Baekhyun bahkan merancang pernikahan Baekhyun dengan Krystal, anak rekan bisnisnya.

"Sttt Byun Baek, aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Mulai hari ini, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang menenangkan, mengecupi kelopak mata Baekhyun.

"Saranghae."

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat Chanyeol melepaskannya, menjatuhkannya dari jendela lantai 2. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan namja itu. Baekhyun sempat melihat Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum lembut padanya, sebelum menutup mata. Bersiap mendengar suara tulangnya yang remuk dan rasa sakit. Namun ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Apakah tuhan berbaik hati dengan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya?

"Yak, tangkap ia dengan benar. Aku bersumpah akan memotong penismu dan memberikannya pada puddlemu, jika kau menjatuhkan Baconku!"

"Penismu yang akan kupotong, sunbae! Seharusnya kau memberi kode sebelum menjatuhkan Baconmu!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis matanya, malaikat tidak mungkin bertengkar dan saling melempar perkataan kotor, eoh? Ia membuka matanya perlahan, disambut oleh pemandangan wajah seorang namja berkulit tan yang sangat familiar.

"Yo, anyeong Baekhyun sunbae!" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"J-jongin?"

Brugh! Hup!

"Sudah, jja kita harus segera pergi. Sebelum appa Baekhyun menyadarinya." Ujar Chanyeol mengambil alih Baekhyun dari Jongin, setelah meloncat dari jendela. Jongin segera masuk ke kursi pengemudi, disusul Chanyeol yang masuk bersama Baekhyun ke kursi penumpang. Kemudian mobil Porsche itu melaju kencang meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Byun. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan apakah ia harus kabur dari keluarganya sendiri? Jadi, Baekhyun melampiaskan kekesalan dan kebingungannya dengan menampar pipi Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"Kau bajingan!"

Plak!

"Brengsek!"

Plak!

"Neol nega shirro!" untuk tamparan yang kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol menangkap jemari kurus itu. Mengecupi telapak tangan Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Nan, nan jeongmal saranghae Byun Baek." Baekhyun hanya diam dengan matanya yang basah. Ia tahu itu, sangat memahami bagaimana Chanyeol mencintainya.

"Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan kau menikah dengan orang selain aku. Oleh karena itu, aku meminta bantuan Jongin..." Jongin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dari pantulan kaca mobil. "Kita akan tinggal di Paris, dan menikah disana. Ceritanya panjang, singkatnya, Jongin telah mengatur semuanya. Ia dan Kyungsoo juga akan tinggal disana, jadi kau tak perlu mengawatirkan kehidupan sosial. Kyungsoo jago berbahasa inggris. Dan kau ingat temanku Kris dari Canada? Dia memiliki apartment di dekat menara Eiffel, kita berempat bisa tinggal disana. Dan, dia juga mempromosikan aku dan Jongin pada agensi model disana. Jadi kau tak perlu mengawatirkan apa-apa. Kita akan hidup bersama, aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu, Baekkie."

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan emosinya, ia kembali menangis. Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya, ia sudah memikirkan semuanya untuk Baekhyun. Ia sangat bahagia, ini terlalu sempurna. Ia menengadah menatap Chanyeol; menangkup pipi namja tampan itu dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Baekhyun, menangkap bibir mungil itu duluan. Memberi kecupan lembut sarat akan cinta mereka. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tapi sesuatu yang melintas dipikirannya, membuat Baekhyun menjauh, melepaskan ciuman itu. Chanyeol mengerang kecewa, berusaha mencium bibir mungil itu lagi. Tapi ditahan jemari Baekhyun.

"Chakaman, lalu bagaimana dengan pesta pernikahanku?" Chanyeol tak mau acara ciuman mereka terganggu oleh pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia merindukan bibir pink itu. Namun Baekhyun juga tak mau mengalah, akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Aish baiklah! Baekkie, baby, kau tidak usah mengawatirkan pesta itu. orangtuamu tak akan terkena masalah. Ok?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Otte?"

"Sebenarnya Krystal, calon anaemu itu..."

***At Byun House**

Tuan Byun meremas surat yang ia temukan di ranjang putranya. Tuan Jung baru saja turun dari mobilnya, anehnya, Krystal tak ada di belakangnya. Kedua namja itu memperlihatkan wajah cemas bercampur marah saat berhadapan.

"J-jeongmal mianhamnida, Jung ssi. Anak saya, anak kurang ajar itu melarikan diri dari rumah. Dia hanya meninggalkan surat ini di ranjangnya. Saya sungguh menyesal." Tuan Byun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, memperkuat pernyataannya barusan. Namun Tuan Jung sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan wajah marah. Ekspresinya lebih seperti terkejut.

"M-mwo? Apa ini gurauan?" Ia mengeluarkan kertas lusuh dari sakunya, menyerahkannya pada appa Baekhyun. Sekejap, mata namja paruh baya itu membesar. Ia melempar kedua kertas itu ke lantai.

"Anak-anak itu!"

Nyonya Byun yang wajahnya berlumuran air mata, mengambil kedua kertas itu dan mebacanya.

'_**Appa, eomma, maafkan aku tak bisa melakukan perjodohan itu.**_

_**Saranghae**_

_**Byun Baekhyun'**_

'_**Appa, eomma, maafkan aku tak bisa melakukan perjodohan itu.**_

_**Saranghae**_

_**Jung Krystal'**_

"Jadi begitulah. Karena Jongin dan Krystal sekelas, ia tak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran yeoja itu dengan kekasihnya, Amber, di telpon. Jadi mereka berdua merencanakan semua ini. Mungkin kita akan bertemu mereka di Paris, mereka juga akan tinggal di salah satu kamar di apartment Kris." Jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ini benar-benar sempurna. Segera saja ia menerjang Chanyeol, menciumnya dengan ganas. Walaupun kaget diawalnya, namun kemudian Chanyeol balik mencium namjachingunya tak kalah ganas. Tangannya juga tak mau tenang. Ia menelusupkannya di balik kemeja Baekhyun, kemudian mencubit dua tonjolan menggoda itu.

"Eunghhh..."

"Yak, lakukan itu nanti sunbae!" Jongin merasakan telinganya panas mendengar desahan-desahan di belakangnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Aish, aku harus menjemput Kyungie dengan cepat!" _dan bercinta dulu..._ Jongin menambahkan dalam hati, melaju mobilnya diiringi erangan dan desahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

**END**

Gyahahaha oh god, hope this piece of shit not bad enough, to make you puking a bash or flame toward me. XD Just give me your lovely comments, my gorgeous readers! :D

Thank's for reading my fiction~ :3 *bowed with ChanBaeKaiSoo*


End file.
